Teaching Ayden
by Dakota Rules
Summary: A boy named Ayden learns about sex. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Teaching Ayden**

 **Chapter One**

"Hi Brianna, what's up?" asked a weary Ayden, wandering into his friend's lab.

"Hey Ayden! Today, I'm gonna teach you some stuff," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Like what?" Ayden asked, curious as to what she was planning.

"You're fifteen now Ayden, you need to know certain things. Certain things about sex," she replied.

Ayden went red; 'oh', he thought, 'that sort of thing...' "But Brianna... Dad teaches me everything I need to know. He already told me about the tiers," he protested.

Brianna shook her head, "Ugh, at this rate, I might as well just go with the 'stork' explanation..." she sighed. Ayden was even more curious now.

"So... Sex..." Ayden began, "Is that like... Tier fifteen?" he asked. Ayden had no idea what sex was, he just knew that tier fifteen was something that he wasn't supposed to talk about.

Brianna giggled, "uh, yes Ayden, some people call it that". Ayden sat down on the chair in her lab, obviously interested in what she was saying. After all, innocent or not, he was still a fifteen year old boy. Brianna walked over to the side of the room, and pulled a slide down from the wall. She wandered back to a little projector, hooked up to a little computer of sorts-she had prepared for this for a while.

"Brianna, what exactly are you going to show me?" asked Ayden, quickly realizing the seriousness of the situation.

She turned on the projector, and a photo of Ayden came up on the screen. "Ayden, you need to know stuff about yourself, and what you're capable of doing. You don't want to be getting any of the girls around LaPorte pregnant... Well, not before you're ready." she replied.

Ayden simply thought for a moment. "Um... Brianna, how would I get a girl pregnant?" he asked.

She answered with a question. "Ayden, y'know you're um... You're crotch? Well, have you ever felt it getting hard?" she asked awkwardly.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, sometimes when I'm alone at home," he answered, neglecting to mention when this had happened. He had accidentally aloud his mind to wander to places he hadn't known was in his mind-like memories of a certain accidental peek he had taken at Kyna's house.

"Well, that happens when you're thinking about a girl. It can also happen at random, but it mostly happens when you think about a girl," she explains.

"Well, um... What does it mean?" he asked, confused at the whole subject.

"Well, Ayden, it usually means that you want to have sex with her," she answered. Ayden was blushing, but he didn't really know why, after all, he didn't even know what sex was!

"Um... so what is sex? I mean, like... what do you mean when you say that?" he asked, now very confused and curious.

"Ayden, you're actually rather lucky in that you don't have parents around to 'explain' this to you. They would say that sex is only for two people who love each other, and that you should be married before you do it. But that's not the case. Sex is simply when you take your crotch, more commonly referred to as a dick, or penis, whichever you prefer, and... 'Insert' it into a girl's vagina. Of course, there are other ways, like oral, when you would put your dick into her mouth, or... Other stuff that we won't mention. But simply, you put your dick into her vagina, then take it out slightly, and put it back in. It's hard to explain, but you generally just repeat doing this, until you cum. Any questions?"

Ayden was, of course, riddled with questions. "um, what's a vagina? And you better explain what 'cum' is too, I'm really just-I have no idea what you're talking about," Ayden was an even deeper shade of red now, but he still didn't know why.

Brianna laughed a little, much too Ayden's embarrassment, simply covering her face as to hide her own growing blush. "Ayden, a vagina is a girl's equivalent of your crotch. But it's different 'cause yours has to go into ours," she said, "and as for 'cum,' at the risk of sounding overly-scientific, that's when you ejaculate. Girls can do it too, but it's a little different for us. White-ish liquid comes out of your crotch, specifically the tip of your dick, and that, if you're not careful, is how you can get a girl pregnant. If you do it inside her, I mean."

At that moment, a girl walked into the room. "Sup Brianna, what'cha doing?" asked Kyna, glancing over at her computer, "Oh, giving Ayden the old 'sex' talk huh? You explain a blowjob yet? Well, I always thought the best teacher was experience!" she said, semi-seriously, walking towards Ayden.

"Get back here you whoremonger!" commanded Brianna, pulling back Kyna by the nape of the neck. Ayden had been sitting in his little seat the whole time, awkwardly blushing and twiddling his thumbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teaching Ayden**

 **Chapter 2**

"Anyway, without any further interruptions," Brianna glanced at Kyna, "let's move on to a different slide" said Brianna, moving to some diagrams of the human reproductive organs. "This is a human's penis, Ayden, although you should know that... And this here is a human female's vagina, although many of the citizens of LaPorte have similar organs," she continued to explain.

"Brianna this is boring! You're taking all the fun out of it!" Kyna complained.

"Ugh, Kyna it's not about having fun! Ayden needs to know this, after all he's not far off the appropriate age," she retorted.

"Agh! screw the 'appropriate age,' Ayden seems good enough to do it with a girl to me. And besides, of course it's supposed to be fun! Why do your think I do it? I wouldn't if the only reason was to have kids. No way am I doing that any time soon. Why not just show him a porno already?" Kyna questioned.

"Show me a what?" Ayden finally cut in,

"NOTHING!" they shouted to him in unison.

After a brief argument, Brianna and Kyna agreed to show Ayden a porno.

"Well, Kyna, since you seem so 'knowledgable' in the subject, why don't you find a porno to show him?" Brianna suggested, somewhat annoyed at the girl she was speaking to.

"I will, thanks" she replied, dodging the barb of the statement.

"Just... Don't Show him anything... Weird." Brianna insisted. Kyna seemed to ignore her, too busy pulling up a video. She turned it on, instructing Ayden to pay close attention, and suggesting Brianna try to learn a little too, and walked behind him. Brianna; feeling rather awkward at the back of the room, walked up and stood next to him, keeping a close eye on Kyna.

The video began with two humans, funnily enough-one a man, fairly similar looking to Ayden, and the other a girl about Kyna or Brianna's 'age.' The male human led the girl over to a bed and began to undress.

Ayden started blushing and quickly looked away from the screen. Kyna grabbed his head, holding it in place, watching the film; "Oh no, you're watching this, it's too late to turn back now," Ayden blushed even more when the girl knelt down in front of the man, helping him remove his pants.

"Kyna, he's obviously uncomfortable, you should stop it. He has no idea what he's seeing, I mean, you may as well just have thrown him into the royal bedroom and shown him yourself!" she tried to defend Ayden.

Kyna smiled evilly, "Why Brianna, I'd be completely fine with obeying that request of yours," she said, walking ever closer to Ayden.

"Dammit Kyna, I was being sarcastic! I'm not gonna let you do that to Ayden," she replied, holding Kyna in place.

"Well that's hardly fair. What? Do you want him all to yourself or something?" Kyna teased. Brianna began blushing terribly, all the while leaning over Ayden to get to Kyna, much to Ayden's discomfort.

The movie continued on, now with the male human completely naked, and the female human still kneeling in front of him, holding his... 'dick? I think that's what Brianna called it...' thought Ayden, all the while unaware of the conversation going on above him. The female human was stroking the other's ... 'dick, that's right, I remember now' he continued, until she put it her mouth. "What the hey-hey?" Ayden exclaimed, having never seen this before. The ladies heads quickly snapped back to the screen, to see what Ayden was seeing.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ayden. That's just something people do," assured Brianna.

"But-but-what about her teeth? Wouldn't that hurt?" worried Ayden.

"Nah," piped in Kyna, "We're very careful when we do that, to make sure we don't hurt ya,'" assured Kyna.

"Speak for yourself, you slu-"

"Don't even start with me, miss envious!" And the arguing ensued again, leaving Ayden in the awkward position of simply watching the video while the two more or less squirmed about above him. The female human continued to lick, stroke, and more or less devour the man's dick, causing Ayden some rather embarrassing problems. His tension was broken by a loud slap, which quickly attracted Ayden's attention, followed by Kyna rubbing her red cheek, and Brianna with her hands on her hips.

All was quite until speaking was heard from the video, "I want you to fuck me," said the female human. The male then picked her up, dropping her on her back on the side of the bed. She began removing her clothes until she had nothing on. He stood between her legs, but at that moment, the film cut out. Brianna had turned off the film. Ayden let out a sigh of relief, and Kyna shifted about, obviously annoyed.

"Now, after that failed venture, I think we should get back to teaching Ayden about what people 'actually' do, not that stupid stuff," Brianna insisted.

"Awww, c'mon Brianna! I think he enjoyed it-" she said, grabbing his crotch, much to his surprise, "-see? He's all hard!" she joked. Ayden was so surprised that he practically jumped out of his seat, flailing about, and somehow managing to land atop Kyna, "Jeez hero, you could'a just asked." she joked. Ayden quickly scampered up, and into the corner of the room, as it that would help relieve the stress of the situation, while Kyna just rolled about laughing her ass off.


End file.
